1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novelties, and more particularly to a jar provided with an illumination system which simulates the appearance of sunshine filling the jar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the long nights of the winter months, sunshine is regarded as a very precious commodity. For those persons shut-in to a bedroom because of illness or other difficulty, sunshine may not be readily accessible. For anyone in these circumstances, seeing sunshine is always a most welcome and happy experience.
In the prior art it is known to provide novelty items in the forms of cans which according to the exterior writing thereon may say, for instance, "Florida Sunshine". These novelty items achieve their desired effect on the users mood by the clever writing on the exterior of a can.
What is needed in the art is a container which truly exemplifies the mood desired to be conveyed by operation of the container itself rather than simply by exterior writing on the container.